Optoelectronic devices used in modern optoelectronic and photonic applications generally include both emitters that generate light such as lasers and light emitting diodes (LEDs) and photodetectors such as, but not limited to, photodiodes that receive and detect light. For example, a popular emitter used in many photonic systems is a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL). VCSELs are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and utilize while being characterized by relatively high performance and reliability. Photodiodes based on p-n and p-i-n semiconductor junctions (e.g., PN photodiodes, PIN photodiodes, etc.) are also very common in modern photonic system and may provide high performance (e.g., high speed) with concomitant exceptionally good reliability at relatively low cost.
In many cases a lens is used and may even be required for proper operation of an optoelectronic device. For example, a lens may be used to focus or collimate light produced by a VCSEL. The focusing may facilitate interfacing the VCSEL with an optical fiber in an optical communication system, for example. Similarly, lenses may be employed to concentrate and focus light onto an active area of a photodetector to improve one or both of reception and detection of light.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.